Many people have multiple television sets or other information transceivers in their homes. When multiple television sets receive information signals from a single video signal distribution network, a separate set top controller must be connected to each television set in order to allow different information signals to be received by each television set.
One method used to allow multiple television sets to be independently controlled from remote sites involves a subscription cable television system and a number of subscriber drops. Such a method, however, does not allow users to independently control multiple television sets serviced by the same subscriber drop without the use of multiple set top controllers. The television sets in these systems must therefore be "chained" together on the same subscriber drop, each television set having its own set top controller. The use of multiple set top controllers, especially in a home environment, adds undesirable complexity and cost to the cable network. Therefore, it is desirable to have independent control and operation for each of a plurality of television sets on a single video signal distribution network using at most one set top box.